H e l p Me E s c a p e
by PinkParadise23
Summary: He's a jerk with no morals who NO ONE defies. She's a hot-headed, nerdy girl; they completely despise each-other. So, what happens when she defies this "perfect" guy? Chaos. SoKai/Kaiora/SoraxKairi. Dark. Anti-Sora
1. Prologue

_**A/N: A new story. Review please? Thank you. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. **_

* * *

_**:::Chapter One: Prologue:::**_

"Guys! Someone got buzzed!" squealed a short, thin girl excitedly as she poked her head through the door of the classroom and informed her peers cheerfully.

This was **big** news. Who had dared to anger the L7? **Again?**

Within a couple of seconds, a stampede of excited students formed; they literally zoomed out of the class without paying any attention to the disapproving teacher.

However, there were two girls, decent and polite enough to not rush out on the news of someone being victimised for requesting to be left alone.

Auburn strands of silk, satin hair grazed her pale shoulders in a straight style while perfectly framing her heart-shaped face. Her rosy lips were pressed together into a firm line with a bored expression dominating her face; moreover, a pair of cerulean eyes (with a hint of lavender contouring them) stared blankly at the colourless wall.

"Kairi?" the blonde next to her questioned nervously while sinking her teeth into her lower lip.

She possessed a striking resemblance to the red head; however, there were minor differences too, such as: lighter hair and a less confident demeanour.

"No Naminé, I'm not going out there, it's nothing other than humiliation! People at this _**prestigious**_ academy seem to find a lot of enjoyment in watching others suffer. It's unnecessary, I don't know why Mr Fair just doesn't kick these lazy, good for nothing, _**heartless**_ people out!" huffed the girl, annoyance was completely visible on her face.

Before the blonde was able to respond, the crowded corridor grabbed their attention; therefore, halting their conversation.

...

Bodies clashed, the air grew thicker and the crowd formed a semi circle where all eyes were fixated on the victim and the LuckyVII leader. They were clearly visible to Kairi and Naminé. As it was every-time, the gathering consisted of nothing other than mockery, humiliation and laughter.

What would you do if your older brother was the victim? Laugh along with the others and not receive too much unwanted attention or defend him?

Upon seeing the sight of Pence's blood smeared lip and bruised cheek, the red head dashed to the front through the crowd of bodies without paying too much attention to the culprit; who happened to have been standing next to her kneeling form.

Needless to say, Kairi's brother, Pence was groaning in pain while clutching his chest, gasping for air as if someone had crushed his ribs and ripped out his two vital organs; the lungs and the _**heart**_.

His normally spiked, ebony hair lay flat and plastered against his forehead; therefore, concealing his glistening brown eyes. It wasn't fair to endure so much physical abuse for defending your friend, was it? Not to forget about the constant sniggering coming from the crowd of students.

After-all, people would prefer to defend an influential, rich, popular boy who is attractive enough to make the female population swoon and intimidate possible competitors instead of defending a poor, middle-class boy who is considered to be less attractive and more of an annoyance due to his slightly over-weight physique and lack of confidence. No one cares about the heart, their hearts are **_clouded_** anyway; it's all about looks, looks, looks.

Hurriedly, the girl carefully placed her brother's head on her lap while sending a bone shattering glare to the silent group of students; however, she was still unaware of the angry looking male standing next to her sitting form.

"WHO THE HECK DID THIS? Don't you guys have a life? What's so great about watching someone get beaten up? Would you like it if it happened to you?!" her venomous tone prevented the crowd of students from producing a verbal answer.

Instead, they all fixated their gaze on the tall, slightly muscular form of a tanned skinned boy. This caused Kairi to gaze up and lock eyes with icy, blue ones. They were the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Not to mention: beautiful.

Upon staring into the _**stranger's**_ eyes, goosebumps formed on the surface of her pale skin and a shiver rushed up her spine. No one else could glare back so viciously; it was as if he could freeze her heart and cease her from existence.

Her glare darkened as she clenched her teeth. Speechlessly, she steadied herself onto her feet while balancing her brother's unconscious form and stormed off without examining the boy who possessed so much bitterness through a singly glare.

Unfortunately for her, those icy eyes were **_hauntingly_** unforgettable...Especially when they turned into a deep shade of **_amber_** for a split second...

...

Her blood boiled and her teeth sank viciously into her lower lip, she tried her best to bite down those hateful words; however, it was pretty impossible. Even if the word **impossible** has the word **possible**.

"THAT JERK! I HATE HIM SO MUCH NAMI! HE MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL!" shouted the red head, anger was dripping from her words. God, she despised him for four years and it just got stronger every year.

She looked around to see if anyone was there, she sighed in relief and roared; "Go to hell Sora Kagoshima! He's done nothing but make life hell for others. But why my brother?!"

Her blonde cousin laughed nervously, her face paling in the process; "Uh, Kairi?" she gently placed a shaky hand on her shoulder while directing her gaze behind her shoulder.

The red head swirled around only to meet the bitter eyes of the boy she despised so much.


	2. May I have this dance?

**A/N: This story's not really getting any views, etc, I've still updated because of 4 people (2 faves and 2 reviews) Thank you so much for that by the way. :D **

**However, if no one really likes it, I'd rather not update again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH.**

**Thanks & enjoy :) **

* * *

**:::Chapter Two: "May I have this dance?":::**

Before the boy could utter a word, the blonde accidentally lost her balance due to her nervousness.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked while her blue eyes were glued to the cold remnants of her drink seeping through his shirt.

The silence that took over was too bone chilling. His sneer was as bad as striking thunder on someone. Almost immediately, he smirked and made his way towards the timid blonde. With each step forward, she took one back.

"Sorry?" he spat, glaring daggers into her soul.

Naminé's face paled and her lips quivered; therefore, preventing her from forming a sentence properly. She could hear her pulse in her ears-and it did not help her at all.

"I-I-I'll buy y-you a n-new o-one!" she stuttered shamefully while allowing a small, nervous smile to grace her lips.

Smiling always helps, right?

"You'll buy one?" the brown haired male began to roar with laughter, clutching his sides as he did. The huge crowd joined along with him.

When did they appear? It was if they were teleporting their way around as first class stalkers of Kagoshima.

Suddenly, the blonde felt a tight grip on her wrist which yanked her backwards with immense force. Upon turning around, she saw her cousin, Kairi glaring at the laughing boy who had actually stopped by the time he felt her fiery eyes on him; he was completely engulfed in silence.

"LEAVE HER...alone!" her voice cracked from nervousness and all the confidence got engulfed.

The piercing glare she received was enough to make her want to turn back, however, she continued anyway, _'You've put yourself in this, you've gotta deal with it now.'_

Her face burned. "First my brother and now my cousin! You really need a hobby, Kagoshima!" she spat, eyes darkened with fury.

"They need a hobby: which is to not mess with me. Including you," sneered the boy, as a result, the crowd agreed as a bunch of followers. They behaved like disciples- what was so great about him?!

Her blood boiled in her veins viciously; therefore, contouring her face to a rich shade of scarlet.

"Using good looks and making fun of others doesn't make you the better person. It only shows you're a self-centred jerk!" compared to her face, her voice remained confident, strong yet calm at the same time.

The chances of the crowd to break their gaping silence reduced even more as they stood on their toes, awaiting to see what the brunette's response would be.

His head was fixated low to the ground; while his deep blue eyes bore holes into the floor, yet, not for too long. Unexpectedly, his head shot up and a wide grin was plastered across his lips.

"You think **_I'm_** good looking?" the brunette winked at her and then his laughter echoed around the hall and made its way through to other people in a contagious cycle.

Upon realising, her face turned to a darker shade; whether it was due to embarrassment or anger was difficult to differentiate.

She stood there silently; suddenly, silence conquered the corridor once again.

His face darkened and his teeth clenched. He made his way towards her, dived his gloved hand into his side pocket and got a tiny, circular device. It was deep red in colour and he pressed it thrice. The terrible sound echoed around, piercing through their ears.

The crowd gasped.

His smirk widened while he pushed passed, making sure to deliberately knock her backwards.

It might have just been a figment of her imagination; however, she believed she saw his blue, bitter eyes flicker to a pain stricken shade of copper gold. As if it trapped his real self...

"She got buzzed THREE times!"

The red head's face began to compete with her hair; "GO ROT IN HELL, SORA KAGOSHIMA!"

"Ladies first!"

The crowd roared in laughter engulfing her in humiliation.

...

Her heart pounded and her breath hitched. Along with her limbs shaking uncontrollably as she continued to run to the best of her ability. It was **_not_** unfair!

What was so wrong about **_defending_** family members?

Kairi ran with all her might, tripping and struggling to maintain her balance as **_her_** scarlet locks blocked her vision; she skidded across the floor and sprinted into the girls' toilets.

"Get back here you, slu-!"

She slammed the stall door shut in his face; therefore, cutting him off. He was horrid!

But...slamming the door shut in the blonde's face did not stop him, due to the gap between the door and the floor being wide enough, he attempted to go under the door only to have his hand get stepped on brutally.

He yelled in pain: "Don't think you're getting away after you punched me you little bit-!"

"Seifer..." a calm yet deadly voice spoke. It seemed almost familiar...

Kairi almost felt herself relax. Almost. How could she be sure that the newcomer was not in league with the terrifying blonde?

She heard a grunt and then the sound of someone staggering to maintain their balance. Most likely, the newcomer punched him.

How could she be sure that her security was high just because Seifer was halted from what he was doing?

"Roxas! You chicken wuss. Back off I got some business to take care of!" Seifer retorted, his voice was laced with fury that made her skin form goosebumps.

"First. It's Ventus. Second. Just **because** someone orders you to do something when they're angry, doesn't mean you do **it**," the guy, whose name was supposedly Ventus, remained unbelievably calm while the other one just continued to flip and curse words at him.

"We **_will_** get ya back, y'know!" called out Rai as he vanished behind Seifers stomping footsteps.

The red head had been sinking her teeth into her lips to prevent herself from making any noise. She heard his footsteps approach her stall; with each step, her heart beat increased too.

"Hey..." he gently greeted as he knocked. "I-I won't _**hurt**_ you," he encouraged again.

As she felt herself relax, she opened the stall to meet worried blue eyes meet **_her_** glassy, clouded lavender ones. Almost immediately, she broke down into tears and stuttered: "If hadn't come now, th-th-they w-would've b-broken the d-door...and...! And-!"

The blonde put a finger to his lips and sent her heartwarming smile. "It's alright, Kairi...Shh," he said.

"T-thank you...H-how'd you **_even_** know my name?" she questioned, auburn eyebrows rising due to her curiosity.

"They were talking about you and I figured it was you who yelled for help."

She shuddered, but she managed to smile a little for him to show her appreciation, "Thank you."

...

"Kai, are you going to the dance tomorrow? Since we live here and have nothing to do..." the nervous blonde suggested, twiddling her thumbs as she eyed the red head.

She smiled gently in response and looked at her recovering brother as if asking him silently to give an answer. He straightened up and stretched. "There are only mild bruises, I think it's best we just ignore that guy and enjoy!" he smiled brightly.

Kairi's face noticeably paled. "Is Kagoshima going to be there?"

"Definitely, unfortunately," over the course of a few days, Pence had grown to dislike the spiky haired brunette. **More **as each day passed. He paused for a split second before continuing, "I can't believe he would stoop that low in order to get you out of the school, Kairi. Seifer and Rai of all people!" he put his hands in the air to emphasise his anger.

The red head remained silent but she nodded in response.

"Kairi, are you okay?"

Naminé's seemed too distant to respond to, her lavender eyes we unfocused and she stood incredibly still as she got engulfed into a flash of memories.

...

_She rushed, panted and tripped, only to crash against the chest of the cold hearted boy. Her heart thumped at an even quicker pace when his icy blue eyes met her amethyst ones; her face reddened. Whether it was due to her sprinting, anger towards him or because of embarrassment was not easy to determine. For some reason, his face was flushed too and his brows creased with an unreadable concern. It wasn't easy to understand what he was supposedly worried about..._

_Immediately, she pushed him back gritted her teeth, "What do you want?" _

_He rolled his eyes and growled, like a **beast** trapped in the hollows of **darkness**. "Oh, it's **you**, again," he spat. _

_"Oh HELL yes it's me. Before I forget..." she paused and momentarily his brows furrowed in confusion. And THAT'S when it happened. _

_Silence consumed them and the air grew thicker. _

_His right cheek burned from the impact and turned to a bright shade of crimson. She did not only slap him once; but, **three** times._

_Her fourth attack was countered by his vice-like grip on her wrist that cut of her blood supply. Her face burned a furious shade of scarlet and she squirmed her hand away-only, to have him pin her wrists against the wall that magically appeared behind her._

_"YOU ARE SICK, SORA!" _

_"And you're desperate. That's why I was helping you by telling two the guys you're interested in-," he stopped himself. That went **too** far. He sunk his head low a little and they remained silent._

___Until there was a sudden change in the atmosphere as he gently caressed her tear stained cheek and brushed it away. She stood there, frozen in shock unable to comprehend what he was doing. Their eyes began to feel heavy and his shut earlier than hers. Thick lashes fanned out and grazed his cheekbones. If he didn't possess such a horrible personality, he could have passed as adorable._

___ The closeness of their proximity increased to the point where she could feel his hot breath prickle the soft flesh of her lips. They were incredibly close and that was what had snapped her back into reality before she made the **mistake** of leaning into his touch._

_"YOU DESERVE HELL. How dare you?!" she screeched and attempted to him backwards. Unfortunately for her, it didn't have any impact on him. _

_He shifted his gaze to her eyes and she froze as she witnessed them changing to a hue of horrific gold. It struck her heart like a dagger; even though he was surprisingly not glaring at her. It reverted and then went back to the horrific colour in a fluctuating cycle. _

_"I can't escape it."_

_..._

"Kairi? You okay? Hello!" Naminé whispered into her ear while waving her hand in her face as Pence clapped his hands.

Kairi snapped out of her baffling memory and smiled sheepishly at her brother and cousin; "Sorry..."

...

Happy couples danced across the room, enjoying each-other's company while having the brightest smiles on their face while others just hung around with their friends, also, some looked incredibly bored while others looked **terrified**. One of the terrified faces belonged to no other than Kairi.

Her lavender eyes met her brother's chocolate ones and he sent her a smile of reassurance.

Naminé walked alongside her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, Kai, he won't bothe-!"

"Ladies and Gentleman..." a masculine voice announced, therefore, silencing the crowd of students and teachers. Excluding the giggly girls.

She immediately recognised that voice. Oh how it infuriated her!

"Because of what I did earlier, I am here to apologise to her in-front of everyone. So..." he hopped down from the stage, his chocolate spikes slowly swaying around his face, a smug smirk plastered across his lips as he walked towards a certain, angry red head.

Her face burned with anger as he smirked again and held the mic to his lips while extending one hand towards her. His cerulean eyes met hers as he asked, "May I have this dance, Kairi Tanaka?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha. How's Kairi gonna respond? Please review guys, it'll mean a lot if you do and it does motivate me to write quicker. Thanks! **

**Until next time :D **


	3. Fear

**A/N: Hello again! :D I'm really happy about the feedback! Obviously I decided to continue it. Thank you & Wise-less: I understand :) Thank you, I'm glad you like the story!**

**NOTE: Italics signify flashbacks or song lyrics. Underlined italics don't mean that though. They're spoken at the moment by someone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Under by Alex Hepburn or Bring me to life by Evanescence. **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

**:::Chapter Three: Fear :::**

"May I have this dance, Kairi Tanaka?"

The crowd of people remained silent- engulfed in anticipation as they awaited the shocked, red-head's reaction. What on earth was wrong with him? After setting his cronies after her in order to get her **raped, **how did he even dare to ask her that question? They weren't together. Heck. They were not even close to being friends. The word enemies would be perfect to describe their...relationship.

As the silence continued, some of the people began to get irritated by it. An example of this would be when a girl yelled for the music to turn back on. Kairi continued to remain silent; uncomfortably staring back at Sora. Soon enough, everyone continued on with their lives, except for a dark haired boy, clenching his fists in annoyance and a nervous blonde haired girl with worried, baby blue eyes.

The red head attempted to walk away only to have the boy grip her wrist. Tightly.

He resisted the urge to growl. NO ONE rejected him. "So?" he breathed out through clenched teeth.

She turned around; pulled her hand away with immense force and scoffed as she narrowed her eyes into slits. "Heh, what makes you think I'm going to accept?"

His hands flew to her waist and grasped it tightly. The close proximity was suffocating for her.

"You have no choice," his voice was raspy and incredibly intimidating.

She put her hands to his chest in protest, attempting her best to get away from him; "Let go of me, you freak!"

It was his turn to narrow his blue...no. **Gold **eyes. His minty breath grazed her face and produced goosebumps on the surface of her porcelain skin. His voice was sharp and raspy; "One word, no."

She for one looked horrified, it had occurred many times of course; however, this particular time, it had completely consumed his cobalt irises. No fluctuating cycle. It just remained there, as if it was permanent.

"Kagoshima, why're your e-eyes g-gold?" her lips quivered slightly.

"They're not."

Fear was evident on her face, especially when she glimpsed at his smoky, charcoal neck, the tendril of darkness slowly inching its way up his tanned skin, devouring it hungrily. When she attempted to free herself from his grasp again-he let her.

She backed away in horror, large innocent eyes widening with shock.

That **expression**.

Please...

NO!

He sank his sharp, white teeth into his lips and stormed away, deep burgundy droplets cascading down his face. Fortunately for him, no one really noticed it, or did they?

The whole commotion of staring, anger, horror and limited communication felt as if it had been going on for eternity whereas in reality, it only lasted for a few seconds.

Pence quickly sprinted to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you alright Kai? He didn't hurt you, did he? I'm going to beat the sh-!"

"I'm fine," she breathed out as she cut him off in order to prevent him from cursing. She faintly smiled in order to reassure him.

She briefly turned her attention to her terrified cousin and sent her smile too.

"I'm fine, really. I just...don't want to be here anymore. Excuse me."

...

_Don't leave me alone with me _

_See, I'm afraid_

_Of the darkness and my demons_

...

The pain was too unbearable. The feeling of the darkness burning his skin to ashes in order make room for itself was too seething. He wanted to scream for help, to be freed; however, it was too much to ask for. Any help received resulted in destruction. The whispering past was a horrifying example...

_"Please... Don't leave me alone with me..."_

His fragile little voice still echoed in his head. He sounded so pathetic! So vulnerable! Alone! Helpless! He did not need anyone's help. He did not need anyone! Not even the pure love that would be able to cure him. It would only result in pain, betrayal, horror, **death.**

_**Call my name**_

_**And save me from the dark**_

_"You're transforming. There's no escape. So~ra." _

That voice taunted venomously, crushing every fibre of hope in him.   


_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

His voice broke, there was no way he was going to become **that** again!

"SHUT UP!"

...

"What are you doing?" the blonde inquired curiously while she perched herself on the corner of her cousin's bed.

"I'm going to the boys' dorm to hand a friend a...um thank you card," she responded absent-mindedly.

Naminé's bright grin could be described as maniacal.

Kairi immediately caught on. "NO. Nothing romantic, sis," she cleared out before leaving her dorm without giving the blonde to ponder further and ask her anymore questions.

Once outside, the refreshing cool breeze caressed her skin while the clear night sky was illuminated by the bright moon accompanied by a blanket of twinkling stars. For the first time in a while, a smile curled up her lips as she inhaled the autumn breeze.

When she reached the male dorms, she panicked a little at the sight of identical, white corridors. Fortunately, it was not too late, only seven o'clock in the evening. Ventus would not be asleep so early, would he?

Which one was his room?

_"If you ever need my help, you can always find me in room-"_

No! Why couldn't she remember?

She remembered asking him where exactly that was but not the room number.

_"Third corridor, the far end, on your-"_

At least she knew where to but which one would it be? The left or the right?

Upon arriving, she decided to go with the room she believed to be Ventus'.

...

"Now get out and don't leave any of your dirt behind," he said in a monotone, harsh emotionless voice.

"Aw," the girl pouted as she gathered her things, "Do I have to go now?"

"The answer's yes. Get out."

Lavender-blue eyes.

**Stupid. **

Silky, red locks.

**Stupid!**

Pale, soft skin and full pink lips.

**STUPID!**

How did she even dare to defy him? Just who the heck was she? Her face. The way she spoke. The way she looked. Everything. Was. Driving. Him. Crazy.

_"The lust is eating you away, isn't So~ra?"_

The brunette clenched his teeth and balled his fists until his knuckles turned white. "SHUT UP," he snapped at his smirking reflection.

The random girl stopped, "Did you say something?" There was a tiny glimmer of hope in her almond eyes.

Sora, however, dismissed her almost immediately.

The 'fangirl' scurried away soon enough. As soon as the brunette was about to hop into the shower, a timid, yet firm knock at his door was heard.

The stupid, infuriating girl probably forgot something. He growled as quickly threw on a pair of jeans; not really bothering to wear a shirt. He was confident to flaunt his physique. The physique that made the female population stare. Including some...guys.

Without caring too much about things, he threw open the door.

"Hi Vent-!" she stopped herself and her grin faded, only to realise who had actually opened the door.

"What the HECK are you doing here?!"

* * *

**A/N: I love cliffhangers :P **

**Until next time!**

**Please drop in a review! :D**


	4. Why!

**A/N: A quick update for you all! Thank you so much for the reviews/favourites/alerts! The story is quite fast paced I guess, but it really begins here. *le gasp* (Well, kind of)?**

**As usual, **_italics_** signify flashbacks and _bold italics_ signify relevant lyrics of songs, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (obviously)! Or Fading by Decyfer Down. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**:::Chapter Four: "Why?!"::: **

"What the HECK are you doing here?"

There was an unbearable silence for a nanosecond. Before, she was given the chance to respond, the angry brunette slammed the door shut in her face.

**BAM**!

"You're..." a quiet voice (slightly hesitant) broke through the silence after the loud slam of the door, "a bloody coward, Sora. You're a COWARD!" Kairi screeched.

The chilly feeling gripping on to his skin returned menacingly as it trailed up his body in long tendrils of dark smoke accompanied by a blanket of goosebumps. Until now, he had never realised how frozen he actually was. How bitter and icy. Just like the **darkness. **The sky blue hue his eyes usually possessed, melted away into a fearsome shade of bitter gold. He sank his sharp, beast-like teeth into his chapped, darkness coated lips; trying his best to not give in. But...was it too late? Tendrils of violet-black smoke evaporated off of his body as if it was answering.

He hesitantly glanced at the mirror on his right: only to see a silhouette with bright gold eyes staring back at him.

_ "H-h-help m-me e-esss-cape..."_

The reminder of his fragility angered him more and sickened him to the core.

_"Sora...how could you...?"_

_**Wait...It's all that I can take...**_

_**And every single DAY!**_

_**A part of my soul is fading...!**_

"Why so quiet, Sora? Can't think of anything without your precious followers?" the angry, feminine voice barked venomously.

Surprisingly, his darkness concealed flesh melted away to how it was at the sound of her voice; despite the fact that she spat out her words venomously with no place for compassion.

Sora said nothing.

If only that **STUPID** door was not in the way, he would've gladly shown her _who_ was the coward and _who_ was the one in **charge**.

Kairi waited a little longer, until she barked again; "You really are a COW-!"

Unexpectedly, he flung the door open, grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her in; he made sure to lock the door.

Harshly, he pinned her against the wall and glared into her fear concealed eyes. "You're so desperate that you end up at my room? Wow! You're worse that the girls who throw themselves at me."

The moment her white knuckled fist collided with his chiseled face, the unbearable wait for his response was incredibly unnerving.

...

"Hey where's Kai?"

The blonde fidgeted. What was she supposed to say? Frankly, she had no idea about her whereabouts either and her long absence was pouring her mind with worry. Surely, it did not require more than twenty minutes to 'quickly' give your friend a thank you card.

"I...don't know, Pence-it's kind of...worrying me now. She's been gone for a while," she said a little hesitantly.

He chuckled. "It's weekend, Nam. We're allowed to hang around the campus as long as we're in our dorms by nine," he reassured her; in a split second, his face beamed with joy as he continued again, "I met someone today Nami!"

A wide grin crept up her lips, but she tried to conceal it to the best of her ability; "Oh? And who might that be, Pencie?"

His face flushed red. "Don't call me that!"

However, his nickname was not the reason why he blushed.

Naminé knew that very well.

...

"You would've loved it if I was classified as another one of your fragile victims. Isn't it? You would've loved it if I was raped! If it wasn't for Ven, I think...no. I KNOW they would still be abusing me! You're a scum!" she seethed with fury, if he was honest, he would be admitted that it was...

He still had her arms pined, but his face was lowered down and his eyes were shut. His face began to form a bruise on one side, his lips were pursed into a thin line while his unruly spikes invaded her face.

A moment of silence passed.

"Ha, you really are a coward! God sake, at least get your porcupine head out of my face!" she sneezed as she tried to push his head back with as much strength as she could; however, he remained motionless and bitterly strong.

He rose his head up and bored a seething, golden glare into her terrified eyes. "You're right."

She was perplexed.

"I am a scum..." he breathed out almost tragically.

_What_?

"...but, I. Don't. Like. Any. Job. Unfinished," he whispered unbearably slowly and the impact of each word sending a wave of icy, cold shiver through her spine was something that was written all over her pale face.

His grip tightened around her wrists and for a split second, his turned icy blue until they flashed back to a haunting gold.

Internally, her confidence was crumbling into pieces at the pit of her stomach while fear inevitably grew like a rapid fire. Fear of **him**. Something was terribly wrong with him. So terribly wrong that she was almost unable to recognise who the monster in front of her was. She wanted to flee away...from him.

_**Eye looking back at me...**_

_**I can't even see your face...**_

However, her anger got the best of her. "Oh yeah? Ha! I'd like to see you try! Come on then! Finish it off. I bet you're not even capable enough to-!"

.

.

.

He could no longer contain his anger and did the only thing that was bothering him for so long.

.

.

.

He crushed his lips against hers in immense force, almost as if she would run away if he didn't. (Which she did think of doing). It was incredibly harsh and quick paced; as if he was pouring all his anger into her.

It was like a building of anger just crumbling down with rage as he kissed her. She did not even have the chance to whimper because she was sent into a frozen-on-the-spot kind of shock. Their close proximity was suffocating nonetheless, even for him.

As he continued, he wrapped his arms around her petite waste while she tried to fight him. She was determined to not give up, despite how strong he was.

The brunette growled angrily and sharply sank his teeth into her lips which made her gasp open her lips against her will.

Disgusting.

She could taste her own blood on her lips and even though he ravaged her mercilessly, she remained unresponsive. And that is what angered him the most.

Unlike a normal human being, his body temperature was a reflection of his personality; absolutely ice cold to touch-so cold and consumed by the darkness that it sent her practically under the ground out of fear.

She tried to push him away but failed to no avail. She looked terrified. Helpless. Vulnerable.

Helplessly, she did the only thing she could think of in order to get away from him. She sank her teeth into his tongue sharply and very quickly.

His eyes snapped open and he whimpered a little in pain; however, he did not look as weak as she did. Despite the fact that crimson liquid was dripping down the corner of his mouth.

He had shown her who was boss; but, why did it hurt? Especially when he looked into her glistening, violet, eyes?

"Why?!"

Another moment of silence passed.

His eyes widened at the sight of her extremely familiar expression. Her eyes widened too-one because they weren't gold and two-because...

"I.."

"Kairi...-"

"Will NEVER forgive you!"

She stormed out of his room, not even bothering to look at the perplexed and annoyed face of Riku.

While remaining perplexed, Sora kicked the door shut and locked it. In Riku's face.

"Oh come on! Let me fricken in! I've been knocking but you're too busy fighting with-what's her face?" the silver haired guy inquired at at the end of his short howling moment.

A click was heard.

"Her name's Kairi."

The brunette opened the door and let his roommate-who was also his best friend, in.

Riku was angry beyond belief; "Dude what the f-"

"Shut up. I had my reasons."

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes; 'Yeah as if.'

"Oh, and what is that? If you hate Kairi so much, why the heck did you kiss her?!"

...

**A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. Very much surrounded by the main characters but trust me, the others will play a role-especially Vanitas and Riku. *oh spoilerrrr* **

**Review please! :D **

**P.S: I've never kissed so trying to describe that took me ages. Reading stories do help! **

**Until next time :) **


End file.
